Nestling
by omgluvr24
Summary: Aly is pregnant.And she is married to Nawat. Now she has to tell everyone. And the joys of pregnancy begin. Set after Trickster's Queen.
1. mmm phhmmfhh

Hello this is my story and is based on the Trickster series. Its a few months after the epilouge in Trickster's Queen

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Queen Dovasary walked about the palace with her newly arrived sister, Sarai, and her spymaster, Aly. Behind them walked Chenaol and

Ulasim. They talked idly of Sarai's son, Mequen, and his progress in learning to walk. On the hill before them came a nearly six foot tall

figure with a bow and arrows in hand. Nawat Crow walked until he stood in front of the three women, who had also stopped walking. Nawat had been

gone for two weeks. he bowed to Dove, then Sarai, then Aly. As he stood up from his final bow, Aly embraced him, not caring who saw. He lifted her

off her feet as he kissed her passionatly.

"I did not know they had such a relationship." Sarai murmered to her sister.

""oh, yes." Dove replied in an undertone, "They are married now." By this point the couple had parted. Nawat walked beside Aly, an

arm around her waist. Dove gave Aly a stern look. Aly jerked her head then jerked it at Ulasim and Chenaol. Dove gave her an exasperated look.

"What are you two doing?" Chenaol asked, laughing.

Aly and Dove replied at the same time. "Nothing." was Aly's answer as Dove said "Aly wants to tell everyone something."

Aly glared at Dove. "Well, what have you to tell us, ALy?" asked Ulasim. Aly buried her head in Nawat's chest. She had known about

this for a while but had not told her family when they had visited.

"mmm phhmmfhh" She said, face still at Nawat's heart.

"Aly, I order you to tell them in a discernable way." Dove stated regally. Aly looked down. Nawats's tan, cool fingers came under her chin and lifted her face up to look him in the eyes.

"What are you not telling me, Aly?" He sounded more worried rather than angered.

"I'm pregnant." It came out as a whisper but, given the dead silence, everyone heard it. Nawat enveloped her in a hug, followed by Chenaol,

Ulasim, and Sarai. Words of congratulations came from all of them. Dove gave Aly an 'I told you so' look.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

That night at dinner, nearly everyone she knew congratulated Aly. She suspected her own spys were watching her. She glared at their table as

they smirked at her. 'yes' she thought 'They definitley spyed on me. I will get them for it later.' Her husband followed the path of her

glareand wrapped an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"We shall have nestlings at last." he said quietly, for her ears only. She smiled up at him.

"Do you really think that we will be good parents?" She asked.

He kissed her forehead. "We will make lovely parents." They departed from the dining hall arm in arm, Aly laughing at Nawat's jokes

and stories.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Well, what do you think. please no critisim that isnt constructive. i do love reviews and the first person to do so will win so press the pretty button and write some words on what you think. 


	2. Rumours, Speech Spells, and Kudarung

Yay i got a review. Love ya, kira kira. So i have nothing left to say now so, onto the story

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Nawat was gone, leaving a note that said he would be back for dinner and that he had left to retrieve his fighters. Aly stood up feeling dizzy. Her stomach lurched just as she reached the privy.

"Aly? What happened? I heard strange sounds and - oh, Aly." Dove, who's rooms were only a thin wall away, stood in the doorway of the privy. From the water basin she got a cup of water to rinse her mouth. "Come, you need to eat." When Aly moaned she added "If not for your sake, think of your unborn child."

Aly sat with her spys at breakfast that morning. Two of the men were practically holding her up while the rest forced her to eat a vast breakfast. She stumbled out of the dining hall straight into Winnamine.

"Aly, I have heard the most absurd rumours that you are with child." Aly nodded. "It is true? And your family does not know? Come, let us go to see Usul."

In Usul's workroom he created a speech spell. It was meant for her mother but picked up by someone with black magic.

"Damn, Numair, must you be interested in everything magical? Where are you? " Aly exclaimed. The noise in the room where Numair was went down a great deal.

"And who, may I ask, has the pleasure of being annoyed at me?"

"I asked you first!" she argued. He sighed, she could almost see his expression.

" I am at Pirate's Swoop at Thom's birthday banquet. Everyone is here. Your turn."

"Everyone?" Aly asked nervously. "Maybe I'll reply later."

"Alianne, you will tell them right now or I will." Said Winna forcefully. Any sounds that had been coming from Numair's end of the spell vanished with Winnamine's words.

"But Winna, EVERYONE, is there." To Numair she said "Who is everyone?"

Numair paused. He seemed in shock that he was talking to Aly. "Daine, Alanna, George, Thom, Alan, Jon, Thayet, Raoul, Buri, Myles, Eleni, Keladry, Domitan, Yuki, Nealan-" "NEAL!" Neal yelled angrily. "-Ah, where was I? Oh, and me." There was a loud whistle " And Kit and Zek." He finished.

"Winna that's way too many people to-"

"Alianne Crow of the Copper Isles you will tell us what this news is of I will sail down there to hear it! And then I will be very, VERY angry with you, dear daughter, because I loathe sailing!" Her mother yelled. Aly winced. Even over a speech spell the lioness was frightening.

"Alanna that is the understatement of the century." drawled a familiar voice.

"Can it, Queenscove, or I'll make you!" Alanna yelled yet again. Aly could almost hear Neal whimper.

"I'd much rather tell you in person. The kudarung could have us there by tomarrow. Will you all still be there?" She asked.

"Yes, Aly, we will be awaiting your ever so interesting news that you are so easily avioding telling us."called Domitan of Masbolle. Aly heard her mother start to shout but Numair ended the spell. She hand signed a thank you to Usul before leaving with Winnamine. "Now I have to ask Dove for a kudarung."


	3. Silence, the not so golden kind

Hey people! so, here's the issue. I am going on vacation starting tomarrow. I am pretty sure that i will be able to post things while I'm there but just in case i'm going to make this a really long chapter (or at least long for me). So dont be too surprised if i dont update for two weeks.  
I love these reviews I'm getting and I thank everyone that has reviewed. Love, Me (I just realized that "me" is my initials and the first two letters of my name backwards)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dove was rather annoyed whe Aly told her that she had promised her family and friends that she would be at Pirate's Swoop the next day.

Nevertheless, she would not deny her of it. Aly packed a spare set of clothing for her and Nawat in a pack. When Nawat arrived at the palace before

dinner, she explained where they were going and what they were doing. He agreed and that night they rode the skys.

Aly and Nawat arrieved at the Swoop around eleven the next morning. Aly was asleep sitting in front of her husband and could not be woken. A

women with light brown hair and hazel eyes who almost reached Nawat in height walked up to him.

"Who are you?" She asked, glancing at Aly.

"My dear Keladry," A man with green eyes came up behind her. "This simply must be Alianne's husband."

Aly woke at the mention of her name. She stood and staggered. Neal caught her on the shoulder. She saw him green magic flood her.

"Oooohhhh, I know your big news." He smiled then shuddered "Your mother will not be happy."

"And why is that, Nealan?" Aly asked icily "Why wouldn't my mother be happy that I mmmmppphhh" Nawat had covered her mouth.

"Wait to tell everybody." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and walked the Kudarung to the stables. The afternoon passed by with introductions,

greetings, and catching up. By dinner time Alanna looked murderous.

"Why are you here!?!" She finally burst out over the first course. Her eyes were so fixed on her daughter that she did not notice her former squire,

his wife, his best friend, and his best friend's husband and his cousin edge towards the door.

"Am I not allowed to visit for my dear brother's birthday. Nealan, Yukami, Keladry, Domitan get back to your seats right now." Aly said, her

eyes not leaving her mother's.

"Nealan, where the hell do you think you're going?" Alanna yelled, taking out her fury on her favorite outlet.

"I, um, am very tired as is my company." He said, gesturing to Kel, Yuki, and Dom. They went back to their seats at the lioness's glare. Everyone ate in

silence until Daine picked up her previous conversation with Nawat.

"Perhaps you could vist here for a year." She said, trying to break the tension. All eyes were on them.

"Oh, that won't be possible." Aly said, feeling annoyed that she would suggest that her husband leave her for a year.

"And why not?" Daine asked, also seemingly annoyed "Nawat can do as he pleases."

"Yes, he can, and I beleive he would like to be home in six months to see the birth of his firstborn child, don't you?" she asked, speaking

before she realized what happened. If Aly hadnt been so scared of everyone around her, she would have burst out laughing at their reactions. Myles and Eleni looked

completly unfazed, probably from hearing similar news from Alanna. Daine looked ashamed of herself. Numair, Jon, and Raoul looked deathly pale. Neal, Yuki, Kel, and

Dom were looking from Aly to Alanna and back again at a sickening pace. George looked pleased but he kept giving his wife worried glances. Thom and Alan looked

completly perplexed. Thayet looked like she was already planning a baby shower. Buri was looking at Aly like if she looked hard enough she could see the child in

her stomach. And, in the middle of it all, Alanna sat, frozen with her cup halfway to her mouth. The Silence stretched on and on, seemingly neverending.

"Happy now, mother?" Aly asked, everyone flinched when she said that, all looking at the king's champion. The soon-to-be-grandmother ginned.

"Ecstatic." A sigh of releif went up from everybody, the lioness was not angry at Aly. There was someone she was angry at. "NEALAN!" She yelled, causing everyone

to jump. "You used magic on my daughter? Most likely without her consent? and then you try to escape my wrath?" Neal and Yuki had stood up. He was trying to hide

behind his short wife, cowering. Yuki sat back down, leaving her husband to fend for himself. Alanna drew her sword. "Dueling Time." She said with an evil glint in her

eyes. Neal fled the dining hall followed by peals of laughter from the entire room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'm really sorry that its so short. I still like reviews though. Please keep reading even if it does take me a while to update! 


	4. News

Dear person who I did not bother to check the name of: I had to type the 1st and 3rd chapters on word pad which does not have like paragraph things. So shut up. But, I do like that you critisim isn't "I don't like cause the story is boring.". So thank you for that. By the way, is she seriously pregnant with triplets. Where the hell did you learn that from?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aly and Nawat rode back to the Copper Isles the next day. They were sent with a large package of food from Maude, who gave it to them with the explanation 'You'll be traveling for a long time. Aly will get hungry.'. Dove was waiting for them when they arrived at four in the afternoon. Aly stumbled when she got off of the kundarung. Her legs were stiff from being unused. Dove grasped her elbow and held her steady.

"Aly, you mustn't over-do yourself. You must be exhausted." She was right, although Aly hadn't noticed until then. She left the entrance hall in the direction of her rooms. Dove trotted after her and tapped her shoulder.

"I know you probably want to sleep but the healers want you to have your three month check up today. Come on." She said, leading the way to the healer's wing. There the midwife who had told her she was pregnant, Helina, waited in the doorway. She had light brown hair, flecked with gray, and amber eyes. Aly was ushered into the small room and sat on the cot. Helina rolled up her shirt to reveal the slight bump on her abdomen.

"Lay down. Have you been having any unusual pains? No? Good." Her light green magic glowed in Aly's sight. Her eyes were intent. Suddenly she pulled her hands away as though she had been burned. Aly looked at her questioningly, sitting up.

You're having triplets."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry its so short I'll explain why later.


	5. Minutes

OK, sorry that last chapter was really short but i was typing it on my brother's computer, which i am not even supposed to know the password to , not that he needs to know i do. Anyway so here is the next one. *  
Aly sat in the meeting room, quite distracted. Everytime she actually started to listen to the reports, she felt a kick in her stomach. She was 6 months along by then. Nobody really expected her to do anything, which was why Atisa was taking notes on everything. She had begun to do everything for Aly since about a month before. Aly leaned over and whispered to Fesgao,

"Am I actually needed here?" He smirked and shook his head. Aly attempted to leave the room discreetly, which was difficult considering how large she was. Closing the door behind her, Aly decided to go to the kitchens and beg some food out of Chenaol.

"Please, Chenaol, I just want something GOOD to eat." She whined, hands clasped together.

"Yes, but something that you think of as good is not healthy for the babies." She said briskly, handing Aly an apple. Aly scowled at her reflection in the shiny fruit before taking a bite out of it, scowling at Chenaol, and then she left. Trumpets played and Aly remembered that Sarai was coming to visit again. She trotted out to the main entrance as fast as she could. "

Aly, Aly slow down."Dove repremanded as she came in view. "Our dearest Lady Sarai is taking her time getting out of her carraige."

Aly smiled weakly, slowing to a walk. The first person to come out of the carraige was young Mequen. He ran to hug his "favorite" aunt, though no one had the heart to tell him or Dove that the queen was his only aunt. Sarai came next and was positively glowing. It didn't take long for anyone to realize why. There was a slight bump in Sarai's abdomen.

"Saraiyu, you could have told me!" Dove ignored this, embracing her sister and looking at Aly.

"Are you sure you are only four months along. You look bigger than I did at nine months." "Maybe that's because at nine months, there was only one child in your belly, not three!" Aly said through tears that she did not know were on her cheeks. The entire Gray Palace knew that the one thing Aly would get upset at was how big she was. Sarai attempted to make up for what she had said but it was no use. Aly was already sprinting down the hall. Well, at least she thought she was sprinting. She was really running the pace of someone who was briskly walking. But, her sprint was not good for her, as she knew but ignored. It came to life as Aly felt a terrible pain in her stomach.

She fell to the ground, crying out. But it was no use. Everyong was at the entrance hall. Everyone except a certain crow-man who happened to be walking the corridors to find his pregnant wife (You didn't seriously think I was going to let something bad happen to her, did you?")

"Aly?Aly! What's wrong. Why are you on the ground?" "Get....help..." Aly said in a strained voice "get...Helina...NOW!" Nawat ran for all he was worth. Thankfully, he could run much quicker than the pregnant Aly. A minute passed, no one was there. Two minutes, what was taking so long. Three minutes, were those footsteps down the hall. And, four minutes, what was that sound, like wood hitting stone? Helina rushed to Aly's side. Nawat laid down the stretcher he was holding and helped her lift Aly into it. They carried her at a trot to the Healer's Wing. Once on a cot, Helina laid her hands on Aly's stomach, stopping the horrible pain.

"What happened?"Aly asked quietly.

"You ran. It induced premature labor. I was able to stop it but you are going to have to stay on bedrest. Aly scowled. "It's either that, or this pregnancy will be for nothing."

Sorry i just had to add something interesting. Love you. (KEEP REVEIWING!) Emma


	6. Please

Hey, I'm really sorry I haven't updated for a while, but i just got my new laptop so, enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aly was now a week overdue. She was starting to get impatient. She had been told that she would be pregnant for nine months but now, _Oh, yes, Aly, we forgot to tell you that your children may decide that they like your stomach and may stay there for a prolonged period of time _she though. Nawat was always there, he had even set up a cot so that he could stay there even at night.

"Ow!" She yelped

"Aly, are you okay?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Nawat, I think I'm going ino labor. Get Helina." she gasped through the pain. As it turned out, Helina had left to go to the privy. After waiting for a few minutes, Nawat arrived back with her. Aly then had to wait for hours until Helina told her she was ready to push. _I was ready to push a week ago, but then they weren't ready_

The pain of contractions was nothing to the pain of pushing. One child, then two. By the third, she couldn't do it. She shook her head weakly

"Aly, you need to push, please, Aly." Nawat looked at her. It was really the please that made her push. She did so and a few minutes later, three children were in front of her. Three tiny, wrinkly infants, one crying, one sleeping, and one looking about curiously.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Heyyyy, so tell me what you think. I couldn't do the labor scene well having never been through it myself so i sorta skipped over it. Love, Emma


	7. Who?

Hey, heres a new chapter. You probably will be sorta confused in the beginning but you will get it............eventually.................

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Their royal majesties, King Jonathan and Queen Thayet, walked through the halls of their palace, just after midnight. The halls were glowing with light from the torches. The halls were silent but for the swish of cloth as they walked.

Just then, the light, slapping sound of a trot echoed through the corridor in which they walked. Around the corner came a small figure not more than two feet tall. The little girl with crow-black hair stopped a few feet before them.

"Hello. My name is Juanlin." _A Raka name _ Jon thought "What's your names?" She talked on, not waiting for an answer. "Would you like some bread?" She held up a small basket. "Chenaol makes the best food, Ma says." _Another Raka name..._ "That's why she's the head cook in the palace." She finished, looking up at them.

The queen crouched down so that her face was level with the small girl's. She gasped. "Jon, look at her eyes." The girl's eyes were the same violet as the King's Champion. She adressed the little girl "Where are your parents?"

There was no need to reply, for at that moment a man in his early twenties cam around the bend with a boy with blonde hair and familiar hazel eyes on his hip. "Junalin, don't run off like that." He said sternly, but humour danced in his eyes. He, like his son's eyes, seemed familiar. He looked like someone he had once heard described but had forgotten who he was.

"But, Da, look at these lights. They're nothing like the ones in the grey palace." she said, gazing at the torches.

Her father chuckled and lifted her up to his other hip. The rulers of Tortall had millions of questions to ask this man, but hear a new sound from down the hall.

"Nanny says I know my letters bestest. Even auntie Dove" _That's the Copper Isle's Queen's name. _Jon thought "says that I can learn to read soon. Actual books, Ma." A little girl with vivid red hair and dark eyes was holding the hand of a cloaked and hooded woman who must have been her mother. The mother's cloak was much to large for her and hid the shape of her body.

"Yeah, but Nanny says I know my numbers bestest, Lyratia!" exclaimed the blond boy, who had broken free of his father's hold.

"Letters are more important than numbers, Miron!" the redhead yelled. "Right, Ma?" she asked, a hint of doubtfullness in her voice.

"Numbers and Letters are equally important." Their mother replied diplomatically. "Hello, your majesties." she said, curtsying to the monarchs, still hooded. "It's so nice to see you again."

The monarchs stared. Who was this mysterious family? The woman threw back her hood to reveal reddish-blonde hair, hazel eyes with more green than brown in them, and a knowing smile.

"Aly!" cried the queen. Aly's grin widened.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

CLIFFHANGER! I just realized something. cliffhangers are not used by writers to keep you reading the story. they are used by writers who don't want to continue writing at the moment


	8. Obvious Comments

Im BACK!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Aly!" cried the queen. Aly smiled.

"I beleive you have met my husband, Nawat. These are my children, Junalin, Miron, and Lyratia. They are two."

The queen looked amazed "Triplets?"Aly nodded. "Come," She said, regaining her composture." We must find rooms for you to stay." She led them down the hall next to Jon. The presented them with two rooms with an adjoining privy.

"Let me take your cloak, Aly." Said the queen, holding out her alabaster hands. Alianne hesitated, looking at her husband. A silent conversation passed between them. She untied her cloak to reveal a light blue dress and a bulging abdomen.

"You're pregnant." The king stated after a long silence.

"No, really? I thought there was just a watermelon shoved in my dress!" Aly snapped, losing all formality. Suddenly, he laughed. "What, may I ask, is so funny?"Aly hissed, unbraiding her daughter's hair.

" I just cannot wait to see Alanna's face when she finds out." He said through gasps of mirth. Aly then looked at him sternly and pointed to the door. Jon and Thayet left, closing the door behind them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alanna looked for a place to sit, holding her breakfast tray. She could sit with Buri, Raoul, Kel, Dom, Neal, and Yuki or Daine, Numair, Rikash, Sarralyn and....who was this person? The person's hair was too long to be Alan's which could only mean.....

"So, ye finally spotted her." Remarked George from her elbow. She chose to ignore this comment. She sat down next to Numair, opposite of Aly.

"Don't tell me you thought you could visit without saying hello to me. Where's Nawat?"

"I was planning on seeing you this morning, we just got in late last night. Nawat is getting breakfast with the - never mind."

"You still have not greeted me." Alanna pointed out.

"Hello, Mother, how are you today?" Aly asked sarcastically. Alanna was saved from replying when Nawat sat down next to her. "Where are they?" Aly directed the question to Nawat, and she looked worried.

"Where are who?" Alanna asked, confused.

"They are looking for grapes." Nawat replied unconcernedly.

"Now tha' Aly knows where 'they' are, would ye tell us who 'they' is?" George asked, looking amused.

"Ma, Ma, there's no green grapes, An' you know we don't like the red ones, they's too sweet." Miron said upsettedly (A/N yes, I know that's not a real word). Alanna and George stared.

"If you get the pinker red ones rather than the purple, they're bitterer." Daine informed him from over Rikash's head. Miron's face lit up and he ran back to the food.

"Aly, " Alanna said, using the measured voice she used when annoyed. "Who was that?"

"Miron, my son, he's two. So are Junalin and Lyratia."

"And I'm guessing that Junalin and Lyratia are his friends." Alanna spoke slowly, as if explaining something to a dim student.

"No, they are triplets." That was Nawat. Aly could tell he was thouroghly enjoying her mother's reaction.

Miron came back to their table with his sisters, each of their plates laden with pink grapes. They sat in a line beside Aly. "They look like you." said Aly. "Miron has da's eyes, Junalin has violet eyes and Lyratia has Ma's hair."

Alanna stared wistfully at the children as if bidden to memorize their faces.

"I'm gonna get some more toast." Aly said, picking up her plate and scooting out of her seat. I was difficult because her stomach was hidden below the table. She had just walked a few steps when Alanna found her voice.

"Alianne!" She slowly pivoted on her heel, not getting what was wrong. Alanna was staring at her stomach. Aly realized she hadn't told them she was pregnant.

"Oh, " She said lamely "Is that all? 'Cause I'm hungry." Aly walked away. Alanna exchanged a very confused look with George. Then she turned to Nawat and asked:

"How far along is she?"

"She'll be eight and a half months in a few days." Nawat replied while wiping food off of his children's faces.

Alanna shook her head, got up, and walked out the door. George looked up, shook hands with Nawat, and followed her.

When Aly arrived back at the table, Sarralyn, Junalin, and Lyratia were playing a hand game and Rikash and Miron were playing some other game.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

REVEIW! - love Emma


	9. Three

Hey! Kel fans, read my new story! its about her (hence the fact that i adressed it to Kel fans)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Two brothers walked through the courtyard, a knight and a mage. The only other people in this courtyard was a pregnant woman and her three children, toddlers.

"Alan, doesn't that look like...?" Thom asked his brother.

"Yeah, but why would Aly be in Tortall?"

"I dunno, the hair colour is sorta the same, though."

"Yeah, it is. Too bad we can't see her face, then we could tell."

"Is there any other way?" Thom asked

"Yeah, there is - ALY!" Alan called across the courtyard. The woman turned and her mouth with a lower lip fuller than the upper curved into a smile that reached her more green than brown hazel eyes. Taking the children's hands, Alianne walked over to her brothers. They stared. Alan found his voice first.

"How long have you been here? Where's your husband? Why didn't you tell us you were having triplets? What are their names? How old are they? How long are you here? What -"

"Alan, I can only answer so many questions. I've been here since last night. My husband is in the practice courts. I didn't tell you I was going to have triplets because I didn't know until after we came back from our visit to Pirate's Swoop. Their names are Miron, that's the boy, Lyratia, the redhead, and Junalin. They are two. I am here for a year or maybe less, it depends on how much Dove will need my assistance. Did I miss anything? No? Good? So, what are you two up to?" She asked

The three siblings walked to the practice courts with the three children running in front of them, playing. Thom and Alan told Aly about their lives and she told them about hers on the way there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I have to go but I promise I will update next weekend at the very latest.


	10. Fourth

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in forever but this is the last chapter *sniff* I'm so sad to see the story go. But I have to end it or else it'll end up like my other story and that'd be really hard to do with this story cause there are three of them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aly sat in the healer's bed, holding her newborn son. With reddish-blond hair that so matched her own and dark brown eyes with glints of green, he had been awake for the last hour, staring at everything around him. She sensed mischeif in him. He was named Ulasan, a form of Ulasim really.

When the triplets were let in to see their mother with Nawat, they crowded around the baby.

"What's its name, ma?" Lyratia asked, looking down at her brother's tiny hand.

" This is your little brother, Ulasan." Aly said. Nawat grinned. He knew the origin of his younger son's name.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Now a day old, Ulasan was ready to meet the world. Her parents were the first, aside from her immediate family, to meet him. Alanna cooed over her fourth grandchild, she was so gentle with him. She then ruined this moment by tellin Aly that if she had any more children she would feel too old and have to come down to the isles to confront her.

"I don't think we plan on having anymore children, mother." Aly assured her, looking up at Nawat. He nodded.

"We now have enough nestlings to mob the enemy." He stated firmly.

"When they're old enough." Aly reminded him.

"When they are old enough." He confirmed.

Alanna and George did not understand this odd conversation, but chuckled none the less at Nawat's tone of upmost seriousness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aly's brothers were also excited to see their new nephew. But they didn't leave their toddler neices and nephew alone. They played a game of tag while Aly stood by with Ulasan and Nawat. At lunch, when she brought him with her, everyone she knew offered their congratulations and wanted to see the new baby. She obliged and it wasn't until Ulasan fell asleep that she, too, left for bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aly held three-month-old Ulasan in her arms, Lyratia, Junalin, and Miron at her feet and Nawat by her side. She waved as well as she could with the baby in her arms. They were on a boat, ready to go back to the isles. Aly would miss her family very much. But she had her own family now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry its really short. Please keep reveiwing even though this story is complete. If you have suggestions I might update it. Thank you to:

KiraKira

Elfprinzess

alynawatlovers

Nightlife's noon

Yreva13

sarabistarfire

Gepps22

Lady Whimsy

Soraya the all Speaker

a matter of love and fantasy

Katie

kana117

silver99

Mrs. Dom Masbolle

Kiley 1 09

Thank you to everyone else who read and didn't update as well (though not as much as the people mentioned above but i still love you!)

Thank you for everything - Emma


End file.
